The Lady and The Doctor
by Chucky Ray
Summary: As a celebration for their first year together, the doctor and Rose go to Paris and go out to dinner, only to realize that the two friends are starting to fall in love with each other. This is an idea that I've had inside my head for a while now and combining my two favorite things in the world right now; Disney and Doctor Who! (Especially the Doctor/Rose ship)


Alright everyone, this is my first nine/Rose story, but I like these two together as well and I believe that the ninth doctor fell in love with her first. Although the tenth one is so dreamy!

The doctor and Rose were walking together down the streets of Paris hand in hand. "Wow, I can't believe that we're actually here, in Paris." Rose said with disbelief as she exchanged smiles with the doctor.

"I know, believe it or not this is my first time too." He said as Rose stopped walking and simply just looked at him.

"I thought you said that you've traveled the world." She said.

"Yeah, I did and I have. However I never said that it was the whole world." He told her and before she could respond Rose's cellphone vibrated and the doctor glanced over at her anxiously.

"It's a text from Mickey." She told him.

"Oh. I see you're still going out with that idiot." He said.

"For the millionth time he is not an idiot!" she yelled angrily.

"Oh really? Well if you guys love each other so much then why don't you just marry the guy already?" he questioned her hotly and she stared at him blankly sensing there was a bit of tension inside of his voice.

"Doctor," she began with uncertainty. "are you jealous?" she asked him.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I'm not. It's just that you're my best friend and I don't want to see you wasting your time with a relationship that's never going to go anywhere, and I think you deserve better. That's all." He said as she smiled at him warmly.

"Really? You actually consider me your best friend?" she asked him.

"Well, yeah. I'm a nine hundred year old time lord and you're a nineteen year old girl. And like you said that's one hell of an age gap for it to be anything more than that." He said as her smile turned into a frown while she turned her head away from him.

"Oh." She said with a sad sigh as the doctor continued to look at her.

"Not that I don't think you're beautiful." He pointed out as she looked back over at him. "Because you are, you're extremely beautiful. You're one of the most beautiful girls that I ever met." He told her as she smiled brightly at him. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as his eyes grew with passion.

"Hey, I've got an idea. It's getting late, how about getting some dinner. Are you hungry?" he asked her.

"Ravenous." She answered eagerly as he smiled at her and offered her his hand again.

"Good, I know a place we can go." He said as she smiled back at him and took his hand as they started walking down the street just as the sun was starting to set. All of a sudden they came to a dead halt. Rose tilted her head back as she read the name of the restaurant hanging up on the sign over their heads.

"Tony's?" she read it questioningly.

"Yeah, I know you said how much you like Italian food." The doctor told her with a grin.

"This is a joke right?" she asked him. "Because I feel like all of a sudden I got sucked inside a Disney movie." She said as he chuckled at her remark.

"Well I _am_ the doctor and a time traveling alien so I can go anywhere." He teased. "Come on let's go inside, I already made our reservations." He told her as he took her arm laughing at the confusion that remained on her face as he took her inside. "Table for two please, under the name Smith." He told a waiter before he led them outside on the patio where a lone table was already outside waiting for them under the moonlight, with two candles on opposite sides of the table along with two menus, white plates with matching tablecloths and napkins, silver wear, and a centerpiece of two red roses.

The doctor led Rose over to her chair. "Just friends huh?" she questioned him in doubt while placing her hands upon her hips.

"Hey, I wanted our first night to be special." He told her as he pushed out her chair and allowed her to sit down before pushing it back in for her.

"Would you like anything to drink sir?" the waiter asked him.

"Just give me your best bottle of champagne." He told him before he nodded and walked away. He glanced back down at Rose who was looking up at him suspiciously.

"Alright you got me, I admit it! There are you happy now!?" he cried before he sat down a crossed from her when the waiter came back and set down the champagne bottle beside Rose.

"Will there be anything else sir?" he questioned him as Rose started looking at her menu before glancing up at him.

"I can't read this, it's all in Italian." Rose whispered over to him.

"Don't worry, I've got it covered." He said as he placed his hand down on top of her menu. "Just give us a big plate of spaghetti." He told the waiter who just simply smiled and nodded at him before he walked away.

"Why am I not surprised?" Rose questioned him before stifling a laugh.

A few moments later the waiter returned. "Here you go, the best spaghetti in the house!" he exclaimed using his thick Italian accent before placing the plate onto the table and dishing out some and placing a bit of it on each of their plates before he left.

"This looks fantastic!" the doctor cried as he started to cut it up and slurped up some of it as Rose did the same before they glanced over at each other and exchanged smiles. The doctor then picked up his napkin and dabbed some of the sauce off her lip. "Sorry, it's just that you had a bit of something right there." He told her.

"That's alright, I'm just waiting for the accordion player to start singing." She began. "Although I have to admit, it's a beautiful night tonight,.. bella notte." She said stifling another laugh.

"You're beautiful." He told her as he gazed at her and the stars seemed to dance within the reflection of their eyes. "Shall we?" he asked her picking up a strand of spaghetti.

"Might as well." Rose agreed as he placed one of the ends inside her mouth and the other inside his before their lips brought them together as they slurped it. "Hey, I hardly got any meatballs." Rose realized.

"Here, take mine I don't really like meat too much anyway." The doctor said before picking up his plate and rolling a meatball onto hers with a spoon as he smiled brightly over at her. After dinner the two of them took a moonlight stroll side by side together through the park as the full moon shone down on them. They gave each other warm smiles and gazed at each other passionately while taking turns placing one of their feet inside some wet cement. Then they continued walking hand in hand and the doctor pointed out the Eiffel Tower inside the distance while each of their faces lit up with excitement. Then he turned back over to look at her with a loving smile. Then he cupped her cheek with his hand before closing his eyes and leaning in to give her a passionate kiss.

 _For this is the night, and the heavens are right,.. on this lovely, bella notte._


End file.
